


【TSN/超凡】（Mark/Peter）Mark Zurkerberg与一千条秋裤的爱情故事

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 一条秋裤引发的爱情事故。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 1





	【TSN/超凡】（Mark/Peter）Mark Zurkerberg与一千条秋裤的爱情故事

故事开始于一场绑架。  
  
被麻绳捆绑地严严实实得宛若一个粽子的Mark面无表情地看着身着红黑制服被蛛丝吊着倒挂着从天而降，正和自己目光相对的蜘蛛侠，视线在对方的护目镜上停留了三秒，就向上转移到了蜘蛛侠大腿上被制服被划破后露出的里面的爱心花纹秋裤上。  
——怪不得蜘蛛侠看上去圆润了一圈，原来是做足了保暖措施。  
  
注意到Mark的目光，蜘蛛侠尴尬地“哈哈”干笑了两声，双手在空气里挥舞着解释道：“你不要误会，我并不是变态——我是说，这条秋裤上的花纹，虽然男生穿爱心斑点花纹秋裤真的有些奇怪，但这是我能找到的最经济实惠的秋裤了，你没法想象我是以怎样便宜的价格买到了它，而它穿在身上是真的非常非常非常暖和……”  
“你该给我松绑。”Mark的头扬起一个细小的弧度，以一种冷漠却又透露着隐约的傲慢的声音命令道。  
护目镜挡住了蜘蛛侠不知所措地眨着眼睛的动作。半晌的沉默之后，蜘蛛侠才在Mark的目光下恍然大悟般地点点头，手忙脚乱地把绑住Mark的麻绳解开。  
  
这就是Facebook的创始人Mark Zurkerberg和纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠Peter Parker的短暂初遇。  
  
绑架事件过去的三天后，荡着蛛丝从Facebook的大楼前经过的蜘蛛侠被顶楼CEO办公室的落地窗上那个巨大的红黑色蜘蛛图案震惊地忘记了刹车，一头撞在了窗上的蜘蛛图案上。  
然后他撞进了Mark Zurkerberg的办公室。  
  
一颗卷毛脑袋从笔记本后抬起。  
在满地的玻璃碎渣里捂着脑袋起身，正想发出一声呻吟的Peter在对上那个小卷毛的目光的时候瞬间僵住了。  
“……那个蜘蛛图案，挺好看的。”Peter思考了半天，只挤出这么一句话。  
“那就是用来找你的。”Mark将笔记本的盖子合上，面对眼前凌乱的场景，面上却没有任何波动。  
  
“你在找我？”  
Mark点点头，站起身示意Peter跟着自己。完全不明白Mark在弄什么玄虚的Peter从玻璃堆里撑起身子，大长腿跨了几步就追上Mark。  
  
Mark把Peter领到自己的休息室门口。休息室的门紧闭着，Mark一边开门,一边微微侧过身子，好让Peter看清休息室里的场景。  
Peter瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着休息室里的场景。  
  
休息室里是堆积成山的粉红爱心小斑点秋裤——而且正是Peter现在身上穿着的这条秋裤的同款。  
“我知道你们这种超级英雄都有救人不谈钱的迂腐毛病，虽然我不大理解秋裤这种东西存在的意义，但看你好像很需要它一样，我就给你买了一屋子的秋裤，免得纽约好邻居没死在恶棍手里，却被冻死在纽约的寒气里。我的命比这一屋子的秋裤值钱的多，这没啥了不起的。“  
Peter下意识地点着头——他还是没从眼前的景象里缓过神来。  
  
这一天的黄昏，Peter Parker一只手把好几套还未拆开包装的秋裤抱在自己胸前，一只手荡着蛛丝回到自己家。蜘蛛侠抱着粉红色爱心半点秋裤的样子真的是蠢到无可救药，搞笑程度不亚于号角日报每天对蜘蛛侠的恶意揣测。但在蜘蛛侠的制服下，Peter Parker的世界却寂静得只听得见自己雷鸣般的心跳声。  
而在Facebook顶楼的办公室里，Mark Zurkerberg的手指依旧在键盘上飞舞，规律的键盘声在宽敞的办公室里回荡。这是CEO办公室里时刻都在重播的场景，唯一不同的就是，伴随着Mark敲打键盘的动作，电脑屏幕上出现的不是其他人看来晦涩难懂的代码，而是一行行歌词。  
  
从这天起，为了从Facebook大楼上方的天空经过而荡着蛛丝在两个街区间飞来飞去，可以被自己透过落地窗惊鸿一瞥的被笔记本挡得只能看见一头卷毛的脑袋点亮一天好心情的Peter Parker，和收集了网路上所有蜘蛛侠的照片，在Facebook成立了蜘蛛侠后援会主页，每天都会在蜘蛛侠从Facebook大楼上方荡着蛛丝经过的时候偷偷抬起脑袋注视着那个红黑色身影的Mark Zurkerberg，终于开始了他们期限为一生的交集。  
  
END 


End file.
